Taking Chances
by Fanwoman
Summary: Sometimes people surprise you and remind you that all you know is not all there is to know, that things will not always be what you expect them to be. Set after the war.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS: _Naruto_ chapter 559, beyond the current _Naruto Shipp_ū_den _(episode 239).

NOTES: For my entry into the deviantart ShinoxTentenFC's ShinoTenten 100 Themes contest, I picked the theme "33%." My first ShinoTenten story was from Shino's POV, so I thought I'd try Tenten's for this one. This is set after the war.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>TAKING CHANCES<p>

"No funny business while I'm gone."

Although no outward sign was visible to Tenten through all the layers of clothing and unflappable Aburame calm, there was a hint of surprise in Shino's voice as he responded to their blonde mission mate. "Excuse me?"

He might have been slightly surprised, but Tenten was incredulous. "What the heck, Ino!" Their assignment was infiltration and information retrieval, and Ino was about to transfer into a target they'd been shadowing. To do that, she would leave her own unconscious body behind. It was not a power Tenten envied, since it left you so vulnerable, but that vulnerability didn't justify Ino's attitude. "Where do you get off acting like Shino's a perv or something? Seriously, when has he ever been anything other than professional?"

Ino scowled. "The last time I ran this kind of mission with someone other than one of my teammates, when I came back, I found myself being groped."

Tenten shuddered at the prospect, but Shino nodded, his tone thoughtful. "That must be why Matsuhashi was demoted."

With a lift of her chin, Ino huffed. "It's also why he needed to go to the hospital for a broken jaw."

"Remind me never to agree to a mission with him." Tenten chuckled grimly. "But it's not right to project some loser's opportunism on-"

Shino cut her off with a raised hand. Was he upset about having someone else defend him? Her clansman teammate, Neji, certainly would be; no one could seethe indignantly quite like Neji. "Ino's trepidation is understandable. Why? Because trust is vital to successful missions, and her last experience broke that trust. Even though we have known each other for years, we have seldom worked together, and such an incident throws the familiar into doubt." He turned his head back to Ino, his dark goggles flashing as their angle shifted. "If you would prefer, Tenten could carry you."

Tenten would never have expected any guy to have been so understanding, let alone willing to alter his plans to accommodate personal squeamishness. Her own teammates would have either tried to enthusiastically persuade Ino or lectured her about enduring the difficulties of a shinobi's life with stoicism.

Ino's scowl softened into skeptical consideration. "Tenten can't fight and carry me at the same time." It was an advantage both of Ino's teammates and Shino shared—not that Tenten thought they'd need to fight, since the local guards seemed pretty standard-issue to her. Besides, the whole point of Yamanaka hidden techniques was that they were almost impossible to detect. While any number of sensor-type abilities might be able to spot a clone or someone transformed into someone else, no one checking for deception could detect the technique Ino was about to use. So there was pretty much zero chance they'd have to fight their way out over this. Then again, it wasn't Tenten who'd be leaving her unconscious body in her mission-mates' care.

"Tenten can transfer you to me if our action becomes necessary." The perfectly practical compromise had been offered without hesitation or condescension, as though Shino did not feel Ino's trepidation called his honor into question.

Tenten found his attitude curious, given how judgmental his teammates had hinted he was over the years. Because one of her teammates and one of his were cousins, she interacted with Shino's team more than others of the same generation. She couldn't help wondering, with Shino being an only child, if his reactions to his teammates were more sibling-like, that he was more critical of them than others. After all, since before the war, he'd expressed a surprising amount of empathy, even if it was partially couched in analysis. More than that, his empathy had revealed not only keen perceptions of others but also concern for them.

To her knowledge, he had rarely worked with Naruto, the hero of their times, but when their age-mates had discussed the issues leading up to the war, Shino had brought up the emotional impacts the trials of the moment would have on Naruto and his teammate. By doing so, he demonstrated his awareness of others was much vaster than those he regularly worked with as well as acknowledging that their feelings mattered.

Shino's prudent, by-the-book nature, which was so like her Hyūga teammate, Neji, combined with his consideration of others that was so like her other teammate, Lee, made for an intriguing dichotomy. She would have thought, as it was with her teammates, that those attributes were diametrically opposed, yet here Shino was, a successful amalgamation of strategic and sensitive. Was Ino so used to having men wrapped around her little finger that she was unaware of how exceptional Shino's offer was?

After a moment, Ino nodded. "That should be fine. Thanks." She glanced at Tenten. "You good with it?"

Tenten managed to repress her snort of amusement and merely smiled. How like a prominent clan member to think it was an option. "Sure, no problem." When the leader of the mission told you to do something, you did it whether you liked it or not. Usually playing the part of martial backup, as was the case with this assignment, Tenten was seldom the shinobi in charge. "Piggy-back or bridal style?"

"I have to stand or kneel for stability to properly perform the technique." It was a sign of the blonde's personal growth that she said it in an informative tone, with none of the isn't-it-obvious attitude she'd had as a genin.

Since Tenten had never worked with a Yamanaka while they used that particular technique, there was no reason she'd know. "Got it."

"We need to get into position. Our target is approaching from the south." It was the reason Shino was the mission leader; his ability to monitor vast areas using the insects he shared a symbiotic relationship with made him as effective at long-range spying as a Hyūga, whose special ocular techniques allowed them to see not only great distances but also inside of objects. An advantage of the Aburames in this situation was that they could also collect details about sounds, smells, colors, and textures that the visually oriented Hyūgas couldn't.

The three of them had been monitoring the compound of this particular minor lord on the border of Kawa. Rumors had suggested the peaceful village was smuggling weapons out of Hi in the bags of rice they exported. Shino and Ino had selected a mid-level official for Ino to take over, and they had studied their target's habits for the better part of a week. Every morning, the official had a meeting with his lord, and it was while the man made his way along a particularly deserted part of his walk to the meeting that Ino would make the transfer.

Since Tenten was a weapons specialist on an investigation assignment, she had had little to do, though Shino had allowed her to use a transformation technique to pretend to be a rice merchant from Kawa to gather information from the locals about which official to target. Even so, it had been an exceptionally dull mission for her, with the only bright point being the late-evening and early-morning chats with Ino. Coming from a clan that specialized in intelligence gathering, the Yamanaka was a fountain of social knowledge, and catching up on all the details of their friends had almost made up for the numbing inactivity.

Tenten's genin team had been all about constant movement; endless, endurance-enhancing exercises, and practice, practice, practice. Although she could be still as well as any shinobi, doing it for days on end wore on her. After they'd selected their target, Shino had mercifully scheduled an hour every day—when the official was in his meeting and Tenten could do nothing anyway—for her to slip into the woods that bordered the town and run and exercise to her heart's content. She'd been so happy at Shino's offer she'd wanted to give him a hug, something her team would think nothing of, but she had resisted the urge because, despite having known him since the Academy, he was an Aburame.

All clans had unique abilities and habits and mannerisms, but the Aburames were the most unique clan she knew of. Although Shino was the only one she'd worked with, Tenten had run into a few others in Konoha's administrative buildings and would be able to spot an Aburame from a block away. There were many theories about why they all wore dark glasses or goggles, though she'd been told some wore reflective lenses. There was also a great deal of speculation as to why they tended to wear layers of loose, concealing clothing. While it seemed obvious to her that people who housed insects under their skin might be a little self-conscious about showing it to the world, it was a standard shinobi tactic to hide your abilities from your enemies, so she'd never quite understood why Aburame fashion was worth wondering about.

What made Aburames so different to her wasn't the clothes but the almost palpable sense of personal space you felt when you were near one. Although, like Aburames, she was mainly a ranged-weapon fighter, Tenten had no issues with getting up-close and personal in a fight or anywhere else, but Shino and the other Aburames she'd met all had this sense of distance about them, like no one was allowed to get too close. No doubt their insects were the reason, but she didn't think it was based on martial necessity. She'd seen the little black beetles in action, and they were tough—holding back the debris of a collapsing building, protecting Shino and others from fire and water and earth techniques, forming rope-like chains and nets. So it didn't make sense a casual touch might hurt the insects inside an Aburame. On the other hand, Tenten could just imaging Mrs. Taniuchi, the landlady of her old boarding house, having a fit at the possibility of bugs in her building. Perhaps that was why Aburames seemed so touch-adverse and she'd never run into one in Konoha's market district. Tenten also suspected it might be a reason Shino had suggested she hold their mission-mate's unconscious body.

At Shino's signal, they leaped from behind a small stand of bamboo into a tree that was tall enough to offer a view into the lord's compound and lush enough to hide their presence if no one looked too hard. One branch that was thick enough for two, and Tenten took up a spot behind Ino as the blonde settled into position.

"I see him." There was a quiet, focused quality to Ino's voice. "Preparing for transfer."

Over Ino's shoulder, Tenten could make out the approaching figure of their target. Just as the pudgy little man started walking past a hedge that concealed him briefly from the rest of the compound, he seemed to stumble as Ino's body went limp. It was more difficult than Tenten had imagined, catching the unconscious Ino and lifting the kunoichi into her lap while maintaining her balance on the branch.

The official continued on as though nothing had happened, and Tenten found a moderately comfortable spot with her back against the trunk of the tree as the official disappeared into the administrative wing of the lord's sprawling mansion.

After a moment, she caught Shino nod out of the corner of her eye. "Ino's in?" She had gotten used to having to ask Neji for information when they were in situations like this, where her sensor teammate was the only source of knowledge about what was going on.

Shino's goggled gaze turned to her, and he nodded again. He had been standing on a branch across from hers since they'd entered the tree, his olive-drab overcoat causing him to blend in easily between the leaves and the trunk. It seemed to be his habit to stand, since she'd never seen him sit, kneel, or lay down unless he was eating or sleeping. So she found it curious when he settled onto his branch, allowing his long legs to dangle in space as he faced her, which she also found a bit odd. Perhaps he didn't need to be looking in the direction of the compound to monitor Ino's progress?

"Thank you."

"Huh?" It wasn't like Tenten knew the guy all that well, but even though he could be a chatty-Kasumi if you asked him questions he felt like answering, of all the words she'd heard from him, those weren't two of them. Clansmen had a tendency not to express gratitude.

"I appreciate your taking responsibility for caring for Ino during this critical point of the mission." He clarified. "Why? Because I would have been as uncomfortable about it as she seemed to be."

Pretty much every straight guy was at least somewhat into Ino. Between the combination of exotic, long, blond hair and pale blue eyes with her sexy, revealing clothes and confident attitude, Ino drew the attention of men like moths to flame. Compared to her, Tenten felt like a plain Jun, with her brown hair and brown eyes and skin that was on the cusp of being too tan to be feminine by Konoha standards. So she could only think of three reasons Shino would have been uncomfortable holding their beautiful, blonde mission-mate—he was so into Ino that she would be aware of his interest if she woke up in his lap, he wasn't into girls, or it was an Aburame thing.

She gave him a teasing wink. "Saying a thing like that, you'll make a person wonder."

"Why I would be uncomfortable?" If he was bothered by her teasing, she couldn't tell by his voice. "Although she hides it well, Ino has always been...disturbed by my clan's abilities. I would prefer to not exacerbate the situation by forcing her into close proximity." He spoke without hurt or resignation, just bland honesty, and she marveled that he didn't seem to take such a response personally, like it was no more remarkable than the sun rising in the morning.

Unable to help herself, Tenten gave him a skeptical gaze. "Even if she finds your beetles creepy, most guys would jump at the chance to get to play protector of the pretty, helpless kunoichi."

His response was a quirked eyebrow.

Tenten snorted in disbelief. "Ino's every guy's wet dream. You can't tell me you don't think she's gorgeous."

He gave a small nod within the hood of his overcoat, a gesture that would have been difficult to catch had he not been facing her. "While I acknowledge her allure, it does not affect me personally. Why? Because the attributes that make her attractive do not entice me."

By this point, her teammate Lee would be rambling on about his ideal woman while her other teammate would never have revealed so much in the first place. Unsure which conversational direction to take, her inquisitiveness got the better of her. "So you're more into classic beauty, like Hinata?" She said it jokingly and fully expected to be shot down. They were supposed to be focusing on keeping Ino safe, not talking about love interests. Besides, Hinata was Shino's teammate, and even if it happened as often as not, teammates weren't supposed to be romantically involved with each other.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, he shook his head. "Although Hinata's position as a Main family Hyūga is enough to deter anyone with the intellect to perceive the difficulties an amorous relationship with her would entail, I find it both surprising and irritating that she had no one show an interest in her before the war."

It was a different topic tract than she'd expected, but she wasn't about to discourage it. He had proven surprisingly insightful when she'd asked the right questions in the past. "How can you be so sure she didn't?"

"Kiba would have smelled it on her," he explained offhandedly. Shino's other teammate not only worked with dogs but had a sense of smell as keen as one. It hadn't occurred to her anything might compare in obtrusive awareness to the all-seeing eyes of a Hyūga.

Shino gave a dark chuckle. "I confess, I had always looked forward to tracking down a potential beau and deciding with Kiba if he was worthy of her affections. Of course, given how focused she was on Naruto, it is possible there was someone who tried but she was oblivious of it." He shrugged again. "Either way, even if I find Hinata more attractive than Ino, our positions as teammates and heirs make the prospect of a relationship unwise and its chances of success astronomically slim. Besides all of that, the differences in our heights is unappealing, and while I find Ino's...liveliness too much for my tastes, Hinata's demur nature is equally extreme."

So he liked taller girls with moderate spunk and was only interested in a relationship with potential permanence... "Then someone like Temari of Suna would be an option?" The Kazekage's sister was tall, powerful, and as serious as Shino, if with more attitude. Temari was also older than him, which some guys would have problems with.

He looked away, though his tone didn't change. "While such an arrangement has been suggested, as a means of solidifying the connections between Konoha and Suna, I have discouraged it. Why? Because I am confident her interests lie elsewhere, and I am young enough to still hope for a relationship based on choice rather than obligation."

How was it he thought he knew who Temari liked? Had he ever even spoken to the woman?

"You want to be wanted for you," Tenten concluded. It was an almost naive notion for the heir of a clan to hold onto, especially at his age.

"Doesn't everyone?"

There was an unexpected warmth to his voice that gave his words a wistful quality and struck a chord within her heart. He turned his head in her direction, and she got the impression his whole being was focused on her. She tried to pass off the notion as silly, since he could be looking anywhere behind his goggles, but she couldn't overcome the feeling that he was expecting a response to his rhetorical question. If he knew so much about everyone else, what did he know about her? And if he somehow knew how she longed to be wanted for herself, as a whole person and not just a weapons expert, what had motivated him to ask?

"Yes." It came out as a breathless whisper that made her want to brain herself with her favorite nunchaku. As she cleared her throat to try again in a normal voice, Ino stirred in her arms. Had he turned to her because he'd known Ino was done?

"How did it go?" His voice was back to normal, as though they hadn't just experienced one of the most revealing conversations she'd ever had with another shinobi outside of her team.

Ino blinked and sat up while Tenten helped the blonde keep her balance. "It was a waste of time."

"The target was not high enough to have access to the information?" There was no disappointment in Shino's tone, merely a calculating interest. Doubtless he was already planning their next move, in case Ino had to choose a different person to possess.

"No, he was high enough. These people aren't the ones we're looking for." She rolled her eyes. "Their dirty secret is reporting less sake production than they actually made to get out of giving so much to the daimyo in taxes."

"Well, at least we know." Tenten's master had always taught his pupils to look on the bright side of things.

"Yeah, at least we know." Turning to Tenten, Ino's reluctant grin transformed into a puzzled frown. "Tenten, why are you blushing?"

Being tall and tomboyish, Tenten had more than once had her romantic preferences questioned, but as vexing as those occasions might be, it outright hurt to have someone she'd known and worked with since childhood lean away from her for something that shouldn't matter, whether it was untrue or not. As Tenten reminded herself of Ino's most recent incident with wandering hands, she couldn't help wondering what it must have been like—what it must _be_ like—for Shino to have people pull away all the time.

"We were discussing social issues, and I spoke too honestly." How Shino managed to stretch the truth so far without lying, she didn't know.

That piqued the blonde's interest, though she tried not to show it as she too casually asked, "Oh really? Any particular topic...or person?"

Despite her halfhearted efforts not to, Tenten giggled. "Yeah—why he's not into you."

That brought the fire back to Ino's demeanor as she hopped to her feet and put a fist on a defiantly out-thrust hip. "Maybe you need the prescription of those goggles checked, Shino."

He nodded. "Perhaps I do."

The fire turned into an inferno, and Tenten could practically see smoke coming out of Ino's ears as her blazing eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Don't you patronize me, Shino Aburame. I have guys lining up down the block to go out with me."

Standing with sinewy casualness, Shino shrugged. "Then it shouldn't matter that there is one fewer in that line than you think."

"Damn straight."

"Um..." They both turned to Tenten as she stood. "If we don't have another group to investigate, maybe we should head back and report to the Hokage this was a dead end?"

Flicking her long ponytail behind her shoulder, Ino huffed. "I'll be more than happy to ditch this boring little burg."

The blonde did a remarkable job of repressing a shudder as a swarm of Shino's beetles surrounded him and found their way into the folds of his clothes, but since Tenten knew to look for it, she had been able to notice her mission-mate's negative reaction to the source of the Aburames' hidden techniques.

Once he'd apparently recalled a sufficient number of his insects, Shino nodded. "Then let us return."

They followed him into the lush forest surrounding the village, collected their gear, and headed home.

* * *

><p>The Hokage had seemed both disappointed that their weapon-smuggling lead had not panned out and intrigued by what they had discovered. After Shino assured the head of Konoha he would submit a full report on the mission, she had dismissed them with a "well done" and returned her focus to the piles of paperwork that littered her massive desk.<p>

"Well, that was a week in the sticks for nothing," muttered Ino while they made their way down the stairs that led to the foot of the Hokage's tower.

"All knowledge has merit." Shino spoke in that lecturing tone Tenten associated with him finding fault in another shinobi's assessment.

"Yeah, finding out that they're _not_ smugglers is as important as knowing who is," agreed Tenten.

Ino gave them a mollifying wave of her hand as they stepped out of the tower. "Sure, sure. Whatever."

They were just about to go their separate ways when Shino stopped. "Tenten, if I may speak with you for a moment?"

Ino gave him a speculative look then shrugged. "See you later."

"Bye, Ino." Tenten waved farewell to their mission-mate then turned to Shino. "What's up?"

He waited to speak until Ino was out of hearing range. "Would you like to have tea with me sometime?"

Perhaps gals like Ino were used to such invitations, but Tenten could count the ones she'd received on one hand. After going momentarily blank with surprise, her brain added all the details that had come up concerning what interested him—tall, perky, brunette, older, and not overly afraid of bugs. "Me?" She heard the incredulity in her voice and saw how he misinterpreted it, turning his face away from her and subtly hunching his shoulders.

"Why did I ask? Because our earlier conversation had lead me to believe you would not be adverse to my request. I apologize for misconstruing your interest." There was a definite trace of pout in his defensively resigned tone.

After offering her a slight bow, he turned to go, and she instinctively grasped his sleeve while fleetingly wondering what the gesture, which would have been casual for any member of her team, might mean to the Aburame.

"Shino, you didn't..." The heir of one of the founding clans of Konoha had just asked her out, and she could hardly wrap her head around it, let alone find her tongue. The few boys who'd shown interest in her over the years had been easily chased away by her protective, powerful teammates, but she couldn't imagine that happening with Shino, even with Neji being a jōnin, the top level of shinobi. Of all the guys of their generation in Konoha, there were few who could stand up to both of her teammates. Why hadn't she considered that quality of Shino before? A part of her was warmed by the idea. "I mean I just..." While her head was busy with that, her heart was trying to decide if this was something she might want. Based on all she'd learned about him on the mission, she couldn't picture him toying with her feelings then tossing her aside like some shallow playboy would—heck, she'd never even heard he'd dated anyone before! And even if his personality was completely different from those closest to her, he was a part of the tall, dark, studly, and serious set she was so familiar with and fond of. "But I'm a clanless orphan."

Although she hadn't yet formulated a plan, if she had, she doubted it would have started with blurting out something so revealing, but once she thought about it, the issue needed to be addressed. Perhaps it would buy her time to finish processing the possibility.

Facing her fully, the almost perpetual crease between his eyebrows became outright furrowed. "You are a powerful kunoichi of Konoha and a decorated war veteran."

How could he be so smart and not see how her lack of lineage would pose a problem? "I'm thinking your clan would focus on the orphan part." From the many tales she'd heard of how the Hyūgas worked, imagining it not being a problem was beyond her.

His voice was somehow emphatic despite its calmness and low volume. "My mother was clanless."

And just like that, he made it all about them, what they wanted, not anyone else.

_He_ evidently wanted a date with her. What did she want?

They had been in different divisions during the war, when he'd apparently worn a standard-issue Konoha vest instead of his usual, high-collared under jacket. So she had missed her chance to see the lower half of his face for the first time since they were genin. Even when they'd been kids, she had thought he was sort of handsome despite his remarkably stiff hair and personality, and she couldn't help wondering about what was under the collar as much as she did about what was under the overcoat and jacket. As enticing as the prospect might be, hopefully revealing what was beneath Shino's layers to satisfy her curiosity was an incredibly superficial reason to go on a date.

The Team-Gai-resistance quotient was definitely appealing, and there was something about being with a guy who was quiet but open, someone who listened and responded in a way that took what she'd said into consideration, that was intensely satisfying. Then there was the empathy and humanity she had seen from him in recent years, glimpses of the thoughtful, sensitive soul beneath the solemn shinobi exterior.

She realized she would like to find out if she was compatible with him, but she had heard from both of his teammates that he had a tendency to sulk when he felt slighted. She didn't want him upset with her, so she had to ask. "Will you promise not to hold it against me if our date's a dud?"

"I promise." He spoke with a warm conviction that reminded her of how much she enjoyed the smooth, rich timber of his voice.

"Shake on it," she insisted, releasing his sleeve and offering her hand.

For a moment, he hesitated, though whether out of trepidation or surprise or something else entirely, she couldn't tell. Did Aburames not usually shake hands? Did others usually avoid shaking hands with Aburames? His fingers were noticeably cold, which made her wonder if that was why he tended to keep his hands in the pockets of his coat. Awkwardly he returned her shake, as though he hadn't had much experience with the gesture.

"I promise not to hold it against you if our date is a dud." He seemed reluctant to let go, his fingers trailing slowly across her palm at the end of their handshake and sending tantalizing little shivers up her arm.

"When were you thinking?" It amazed her that she could sound so breezy when she felt completely overwhelmed and her head seemed stuffed with fluff.

"I was hoping tomorrow would be acceptable." Since the war, life had become peaceful enough that it was common to have a few days between missions. The Hokage would have told them if they had been assigned another mission so soon. "Would ten in the morning be agreeable?"

She was going on a date with Shino Aburame! "Sure."

"Shall I pick you up at your apartment?"

An honest-to-goodness date with a guy who was viable boyfriend material and maybe, just possibly, might actually be into her! "Sure." Was she grinning like an idiot? Did she care?

"Until tomorrow." He gave her a bow. "Have a nice evening." Then he turned and headed south, toward the Aburame compound.

"You, too!" She called after him. Was it her, or did he seem to have an extra spring in his step?

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

The reference to Shino empathizing with Naruto and Sakura is based on his line from _Naruto_ chapter 459 and _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 201. He also expressed worry about Hinata overexerting herself in chapter 540, a far cry from his almost complete lack of response to Neji nearly killing her during the first chūnin semi-finals.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS: _Naruto_ chapter 559, beyond the current _Naruto Shipp_ū_den _(episode 239).

NOTES: For my entry into the deviantart ShinoxTentenFC's ShinoTenten 100 Themes contest, I picked the theme "33%." I was planning on this being a two-chapter story with enough substance to make it more than pure fluff, but Tenten and Shino had other ideas. I just kept writing until they were done with me and ended up with a four-chapter story. I hope you all don't mind!

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>TAKING CHANCES<p>

Chapter 2

He looked sharp.

Opening her door to his firm knock, she found an almost unrecognizably exposed Shino. Although the long overcoat was still there, the hood was down, and the jacket underneath had been replaced with a dark, olive-green Tang suit of silk embroidered with complimenting olive-green thread and fastened with elaborately scrolled, rich-brown, silk-cord frogs and finely carved, cherry-wood toggles. Despite the subdued colors, it was garment that spoke of wealth and luxury and was meant to impress. It also went wonderfully with his skin, making him look less wan than the almost-black he usually wore. Even though it didn't cover half of his face like his customary jacket did, the high collar that hid his throat still managed to strongly convey the impression of "Aburame."

She hadn't seen this much of him since he'd become a chūnin and started wearing that concealing under jacket along with the overcoat typical of his clan. So she had every intention of enjoying her shallow, indulgent, visual inventory of his features. His nose was just as aristocratic and straight as she'd remembered, but it had grown with his face to balance off his broad cheekbones and the strong line of his now manly jaw. His hair still stood up from his head—dark, straight, and straw-stiff—but she had completely forgotten about the tempting imbalance of his lips. His wide mouth was graced with a regular upper lip and an enticingly full lower lip that made her wonder what it would be like to nibble. Was it fuller because of his childhood propensity for pouting?

She must have been gaping too long because he shifted and tucked his chin slightly. "Is there something on my face?" His voice was a combination of trepidation and amusement.

With a grin, she shook her head and closed her apartment door behind her. "Nice threads, Shino."

"You are looking especially nice, yourself."

The expensive, burgundy cheongsam had been a post-war impulse buy. It had been a gargantuan shock when her team had returned from a mission to find their village had become a crater of rubble. Although most of the people had survived, like many, all of her possessions had been lost along with the boarding house where she'd stayed. After months of having only two outfits—the clothes she'd been wearing and a standard, Konoha, chūnin uniform—she'd seen the pretty thing hanging in a newly opened shop window, and it had called irresistibly to the girly girl inside her who had been ignored for too long. The design was similar to the pink one she'd loved to death as a genin, but the more sophisticated colors of this one, with its gold piping and frogs enhancing the lush fabric, made her feel both feminine and mature.

Of course, after she'd gotten the lovely little cheongsam home, she'd realized her chances of ever needing it were slim, but she'd refused to return it, in the hopes she would someday have an excuse to wear it. So it had hung for the better part of a year, all but forgotten in her half-empty closet, until the day it was needed finally arrived. Fortunately, they'd returned from yesterday's mission early enough, so before the shops had closed, she'd just managed to find a pair of loose, yellow pants that almost matched the trim. To finish off the look, she'd taken her hair down from its martially prudent buns and held the sides back with a beautiful gold and red enameled barrette that had been given as a gift of thanks when she'd saved a merchant from bandits during a convoy assignment.

She knew she'd probably never looked better, but she blushed at his words all the same. Compliments on her aim and endurance and mission success rate she was used to, but the only guy who'd ever complimented her looks was her master, who associated determination and valor and loyalty and countless other virtues with beauty.

To her surprise, Shino seemed to stiffen in response to her reddening cheeks. "I would never suggest you don't normally look nice. Why? Because you are fetching no matter what you wear." He coughed. "What I mean is-"

Resisting the urge to grin at his awkwardness, she stepped close enough that she could smell that rich, earthy scent that emanated from him, a combination of cedar and expensive incense. This invasion of his personal space caused him to gulp down whatever else he was going to say, though he didn't step back. "So where are you planning on taking me?"

He closed his mouth and swallowed as the tiniest hint of pink colored his face. She could think of several reasons for such a reaction—embarrassment over his perceived social gaffe or her rescuing him from making it worse, discomfort over having the invisible boundary between himself and others breached, the reminder that they were on a date—but she chose to flatter herself by assuming it was a reaction to her, as opposed to just anyone, being so close while wearing her form-fitting little cheongsam.

At last, he raised an arm to gesture to the north. "This way, if you please."

To her knowledge, only five tea shops had reopened in Konoha, and none of them were north of her apartment. "Really?"

As though reading her mind, he nodded. "It is an older establishment."

He let her set the pace as they made their way through a residential area, past new houses with summer flowers blooming in window boxes and cats napping on sunny walls. Although the Yamanakas, who sold flowers and plants when not involved in espionage, had been working hard for the past year, there were still few trees in Konoha, and most of those were saplings. So it was a pleasant surprise to run across a block lined with young trees, their leaves translucent in the sun. For some reason, she found the sight uplifting, the vigor of the trees reminding her of the enduring strength of their village.

"I didn't even know this was here." Her happiness was came through in her tone.

"I'm glad you like it."

She turned to him with a laugh. "You make it sound like you planned it."

"While I did not plan or plant the trees, I came across this street one day when going to visit Kiba and found it pleasing." Turning his face to her, she caught the slightest smile on those distracting lips. "I thought you might enjoy it, too."

Intentionally breaching the bubble of distance that separated him from the world, she rested her hand briefly on his arm. "Thanks."

"It is nothing." His quiet voice was almost hushed, as though her gesture had somehow humbled him. Then he cleared his throat. "I believe it is customary to ask questions of personal preference as a means of getting to better know one another."

Although she let her hand fall from his arm, she remained close to him. "You mean like, 'What's your favorite color?'"

He nodded. "Mine is green. But I was thinking along the lines of something less general." Focusing his attention to the road, he guided them along a right-hand fork. "Do you have a favorite weapon?"

She couldn't help grinning at the appropriateness of the question, yet none of her other dates had ever asked her that. "Do you mean a favorite type or a specific, individual weapon?"

"Both, if you do not mind."

"Sure, but there is one thing I _do_ mind the tiniest bit." Although it might not be obvious to the casual observer, she could tell her proximity made him uneasy, but when she shifted away, he shifted with her. It made her smile and decide to stay close. Besides, then she got to catch whiffs of his wonderful scent. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Shino. You don't need to be all 'if you don't mind' and 'if you please.'"

He took it well, with only a minor increase to his usually creased brow. "I want to be especially polite to adequately convey my regard for you joining me for tea."

"It's actually pretty easy to tell if you're being rude, but as off-putting as rudeness is, being overly polite can be, too." She clasped her hands behind her back and gave a shrug. "It can make a girl think you're not comfortable around her."

Frowning outright, he tucked his chin, as though forgetting that it wouldn't hide his expression like it would if he was wearing his regular outfit. "To be honest, I am not wholly comfortable. I prefer situations with more predictable outcomes."

She failed to repress a giggle as she gave him a mockingly thoughtful look. "I would never have guessed that of you." When that luscious lower lip of his pushed out into a pout, she touched his arm again. "I'm nervous, too. We're both used to the chances we take as shinobi, but this..." Letting go of his arm, she laughed at herself. "I feel like a genin, and with that in mind, I keep telling myself mistakes are to be expected." She clasped her hands behind her back again so she wouldn't fidget. "No one's life is on the line if we do something wrong, so let's not make a big deal about it when we do."

Drawing in a deep breath through her nose and letting it out through her mouth in the soothing manner her master had taught her years ago, she swallowed the anxious lump in her throat. "I apologize if I said something that bothered you. I tend to tease when I'm nervous...well, _especially_ when I'm nervous."

He pulled his hands from his pockets and held them up, as though to hold back her concerns. "There is no need to apologize for expressing your preferences." Letting his hands fall to his sides, his lips quirked upward and he shook his head. "Kiba has worked long and hard to make me less thin-skinned, but it would appear I need to expand the contexts of his lessons to include young ladies accompanying me to tea." He gave her a bow-like nod. "I appreciate your explanation. It helps me keep things in perspective."

His words settled the jittery flutter in her gut better than any breathing exercise, and she let the spark of warmth they caused her show in her smile. "Sure." Since that was settled, she decided to go back to the original topic. "As to my favorite type of weapon, it's completely conditional. Every weapon has a situation it's best used for—shuriken for close-quarter distraction, heavier kunai for ranged diversion, three-segmented-spears for combat with a larger opponent so you can keep your distance or tuck in close if they decide to grab it...the list goes on and on. But I _do_ have a favorite, specific weapon. The kunai I became a chūnin with is like my lucky charm. I carry it with me everywhere." Realizing she was babbling about one of her favorite topics, she stopped talking and became aware of that feeling of having his full, concentrated attention.

His head was tilted down, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as it became apparent he was checking her out. "Everywhere?"

It would be impossible to hide anything as bulky as a kunai under her cheongsam; the same went for the scrolls she normally carried her weapons in. That logically left her hair or her pants. She cleared her throat, and what she believed was his gaze—it was impossible to be sure with him wearing those goggles all the time—returned to her face as his chin snapped upward. He blushed furiously.

With hooded eyes she asked in a seductive whisper, "Want to know where I keep it?" Then she had to grab his arm and give him a yank so he didn't walk into a power pole. She had never guessed the ever-serious Aburame could be this amusing, and a part of her preened at the idea she could distract him so completely. In her normal voice, she added, "It's no place improper. Want to see?"

He swallowed and nodded.

Letting him go, she lifted up the hem of her cheongsam to reveal one of her masterpieces. She wasn't just an expert of weapons but also of sealing inanimate objects, and the thin ribbon held by loops of thread along the inside of her hem was one of her favorite inventions. "It's this one right here," she explained, running her finger over the first seal on the ribbon.

"Astounding." He stopped and faced her fully, bending down and leaning close to get a better look, surrounding her with that lovely smell of his. "How many does it hold?"

"Sixty three." It had taken a lot of practice and a rare, super-thin brush she'd bought in Kaze to manage the pinkie-nail sized seals. It would have been sixty five, but while she was making it a drop of sweat had blotted out one and a sneeze had turned another into a garbled mess.

Straightening, he began walking again, but his head remained turned in her direction. "What gave you the idea?"

"It was kind of a bunch of things piling up in my mind." The only ones she'd shown her ribbon to were her team, and while they had praised her for her ingenuity and skill, none of them had asked her how she'd come up with it. For some reason, it pleased her immensely that Shino was interested. "I've always remembered this picture of Lady Mito, the first Hokage's wife, from history class at the Academy. She seemed so regal and powerful and everything a kunoichi should be, and she wore paper seals as hair ornaments. And there was this guy I saw during the war who had seal earrings. And I'd been experimenting with miniaturizing explosive tags to fit on buttons and coins and-"

"Coins?"

She smirked. "Nothing a greedy thief is more inclined to grab than a dropped coin." Following him down another fork in the road, she had to turn her attention to her feet as they began climbing a rough set of log steps set in a dirt path leading toward the northeast side of the wall that surrounded Konoha. They were close to the boundary of their village's destruction zone. "So then I was shopping for hair stuff with Neji-"

Shino gave a sputtering cough, and she gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"I apologize." His attention also seemed to be on his footing as the incline grew steeper. "My clan prefers shorter hair for men. For some reason, I found the thought of Neji shopping for hair accessories amusing."

"Huh." The Hyūgas tended toward long hair for both genders, and long hair on men wasn't uncommon for the other great clan of Konoha, the Akimichis. She rolled her eyes at Shino's unexpected bias. "Well, it's not like all that gorgeous Hyūga hair holds itself back, and there are countless men and women who envy it."

"But not you." He said it blandly and wasn't looking at her, so she wasn't completely sure what to make of his comment.

"Huh?"

"Yours is so lovely, I would not think to count you among those envious of Hyūga hair."

She blushed and laughed. "I'd never have pegged you for a smooth talker, Shino. You sure know how to make a gal feel good about herself."

That got him to stiffen up, but he shrugged. "I was being sincere, but I am glad you approve." They had moved past the destruction zone, and as he ducked under a branch, he glanced at her. "So you were shopping for hair products with Neji and...?"

"Oh right! So I saw this painted hair ribbon imported from Nami." After catching herself absently fingering the ribbon beneath her hem, she pulled her hand away to make an ah-ha gesture. "Then it all clicked, how a ribbon is like a tiny, narrow, fabric scroll. I thought, if I could paint a seal on a ribbon, then I could carry weapons with me no matter what I had to wear, not that I go undercover often."

"So that is why you wear your hair in buns."

"Huh?" She didn't follow how her ribbon scroll and hair were connected.

Raising a hand near his head, he made a swirling motion. "Lady Mito had hair buns."

Her jaw dropped. She'd heard about and even witnessed some of the intuitive leaps Shino's keen, analytical mind was capable of, but not even her genius Hyūga teammate had ever guessed why she wore her hair in the practical but unfashionable the way she did. Perhaps no one else had ever been curious enough to wonder about it. "Yeah," she murmured, feeling suddenly shy.

"Lady Mito was a remarkable woman, worthy of admiration." There was an I-approve-of-your-choice quality to his voice she didn't fancy, but he distracted her with another little surprise. "Did you know she was from the same clan as Naruto?"

"What?"

Standing aside to let her pass first through a narrow, he nodded thoughtfully. "Lady Mito's surname was Uzumaki. She was from Whirlpool. Konoha's ancient connection to that lost village is the reason chūnin vests have a spiral on the back."

"Really?" Why had she never come across that when she'd done a report on Lady Mito?

"Despite his poor skills at the Academy, I had never understood why a descendant from Lady Mito's clan would be treated with as much animosity as Naruto was. When we were told he was a jinchūriki, it finally made sense." Shino's tone made her wonder if he empathized with what it was like for Naruto to have shared his body with a deadly, reviled power since birth. Perhaps it explained Shino's deep consideration of someone he seldom worked with.

"Were you ever picked on like Naruto?" She wanted to kick herself for asking something so personal so soon, but Shino just shrugged it off.

"Occasionally by older boys, but most were too afraid to dare it." He chuckled darkly. "Those would-be bullies who were not afraid soon learned to be, but mostly no one noticed I was there. I was always the guy no one remembered the name of."

Boy, could she relate to that! "Being an orphan can have the same effect. Until my senior year, when I became the tallest girl in class and started winning all the marksmanship competitions, no one remembered my name."

"I always remembered your name."

His simple statement was surprisingly revealing, and it caused her pulse to pick up a notch as they stepped into a small clearing along the fringe of old growth that clung to the northeastern wall.

"We are here."

She had always found it charming, the way he tended to state the obvious and announce the unnecessary. In front of them was a quaint little shop that looked like a cross between an inn and a shrine. Few buildings had survived the attack that had devastated their village, but the weathered shake siding suggested it had been there a long time. She'd never heard of it, not that it had a sign.

"Lord Shino, honored guest." A salt-and-pepper haired woman in a kimono greeted them with a bow from the front door. "The Sunset room is available, if you'd like."

Shino nodded. "That would be fine."

The woman led them into an airy entry with massive wooden beams holding up the tile roof. They exchanged their sandals for slippers and made their way down a polished, wood-floor hall walled almost completely by shōji screens. At the end of the hall, the woman knelt and pulled one of the screens aside. The room it revealed was open to the southwest with a magnificent view of Konoha and Kage Mountain. Tenten could only imagine the sunset view was spectacular. The room, itself, was spacious for just two people—heck, it was at least half the size of her apartment! When Shino had asked her to tea, she'd been expecting a bustling little place in town, not this elegant, expensive, exclusive shop.

Their hostess arranged two floor cushions near the open screens that lead to the veranda and view. Beside the cushions, closest to the door, she placed a small, polished, log-slab table. Then she returned to the hall and knelt again. "The usual for you, Lord Shino?"

He nodded as he removed his slippers and entered the room. "And whatever is in season."

"As you wish." Once Tenten was inside, the hostess closed the screen and could be heard shuffling down the hall to fulfill their order.

Despite the size of the room, Tenten felt suddenly self conscious about the intimacy of the place. Sure, they'd been alone together since the minute she'd opened her door, but the privacy the three walls offered, combined with the romantic setting, gave her a sense of seriousness she'd managed to avoid until then. She had known Shino was only interested in a potentially permanent relationship, and apparently he was pulling out all the stops to make a good first impression. Problem was, she was a bit too impressed, though she did her best to master that feeling as she settled on the cushion beside him.

With his regal profile and flawless posture that contrasted with the slight slouch he usually had while standing, he cut a very fine figure, like he was born to be a patron of such a place. Even with her underused infiltration skills that let her pretend to be whomever she needed to for missions, she wondered if she could ever make a suitable match for an heir.

"If you would prefer another venue..." His voice was too casual to not be hiding something. How had he picked up on her discomfort when he seemed to be gazing at the view?

Daringly, she reached out to place her hand over the one he was resting on his nearest knee, and she felt his slight start at the contact. "It's beautiful, Shino. Thank you for bringing me here. Please don't let my insecurities worry you."

Turning his head toward her, his expression was flatly unreadable. "There is no reason to feel insecure. Why? Because we are both heavily armed shinobi safe within the walls of our own village."

Tenten had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter from echoing through the teashop. Just as she got her giggles under control, their hostess returned with a tray full of tea and snacks, which she arranged on the little table with graceful efficiency. After pouring them each a cup of tea and accepting Tenten's thanks, she left with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"What was that?" She wondered as she took a sip of the strong, woody oolong, admiring the dragonfly carved into the side of her cup. Then she huffed away her surprise that Shino shared her favorite tea.

"What was what?" Again with the too casual reply. This time it caused her to question more than what response he was hiding.

"Our hostess seemed...pleased that I was laughing." As she glanced at the door behind them, she noticed the decorative covers for the nail heads that joined the pillars of the wall with the roof beams were shaped like ladybugs.

He nodded and helped himself to a butterfly-shaped higashi from a plate trimmed with the images of flowers and bumble bees. "No doubt she prefers happy customers."

Feeling he was avoiding her gaze as well as her intent, she decided on a different, more direct track. "Shino, why did you bring me to this particular teashop?"

There was the slightest hesitation before he answered. "It is a favorite of my clan."

Sure it was. "Any particular reason?" Was that a caterpillar design in the fabric trim of the tatami mats?

"Yes."

She gave him her best "out with it" glare. "That being?"

After a defeated sigh, he turned fully to her, the cushion spinning along with his knees as he shifted to face her. "This establishment is run by my mother's family. Our hostess is my grandmother."

As a little girl, Tenten had dreamed about what it would be like to have a grandmother, one of those benign, loving people who always aided their grandchildren in fairy tales. "You make your grandmother call you _'Lord'_?" If she'd had one, she sure as hell wouldn't have made her kowtow for any reason!

Frowning, he shook his head. "It was her idea. She thought you would be impressed. I thought you would find it pompous and be annoyed when you learned she is not just our hostess." Brow twisted up in worry, his voice was a mix of anxiety, frustration, and pleading. "It is exceptionally difficult to say, 'No' to grandmothers."

The thought of the mighty Shino Aburame bending to the will of an elderly teashop hostess made her choke on her oolong as she again had to hastily restrain her laughter with both hands.

"You are not mad?" He spoke with so much hope, she had to smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, but it's more funny than annoying."

Gesturing to the door, he started to rise. "Would you like me to get her?"

With a quick grab, she snagged his sleeve to stop him. "Will it spoil her fun if she knows I know?"

"Probably, but I am fine with that."

"Shino!" She tugged him back down onto his cushion.

He was the perfect picture of petulant. "I do not appreciate having the success of our outing put at risk to accommodate the pretentious notions of maternal relatives." He said it with such exasperation, she laughed.

Then a thought occurred to her, one that could definitely have an impact on their long-term compatibility. "Do you actually like oolong?" She had always suspected he was a sencha drinker.

"I do not _dis_like it."

"Well, at least there's that."

With that potential pitfall out of the way, they enjoyed their tea and treats and tales of their teammates. She told him of the time she'd taken advantage of Neji being sick with the flu to put his hair into buns—she could still get Lee to burst into uncontrollable laughter just by putting her fists up on either side of Neji's head—while Shino reluctantly confessed he had tried another hairstyle. Once he'd become a chūnin, Kiba had pestered him until he'd given in. After a few too many, "Just a little mores" from Kiba, they had ended with shaving Shino bald. It was the reason he'd taken to wearing the hood of his overcoat and was one of the three times Kiba had actually apologized to him.

Once their pot was finished, Shino grew serious again. "Tenten..."

"Yes?"

Setting aside his teacup, he placed both hands on his knees. "Would you be agreeable to the prospect of accompanying me on a walk in the park followed by lunch?"

"Well, since you currently have a deficit regarding the sharing of personal preferences, I believe the only equitable solution is to continue our outing until a balance of social information gathering has been achieved." She was pleased with herself that she'd said it with a straight face.

One black eyebrow arched high on his broad forehead. "Are you making fun of the way I talk?"

"Maybe." She arched an eyebrow of her own. "Is that a problem?"

He stood and slid the screen aside for her. "Not enough to bias me against you, but it has a negative effect on your charm quotient."

Nodding, she stepped into her slippers. "I'll keep that in mind."

With effort, Tenten didn't giggle at the fuss Shino's grandmother made over him as they left, like he was the daimyo or something. Once they'd paid the bill and bid their "hostess" farewell, the combination of sugar and caffeine gave Tenten an energy spike that caused her to practically skip down the slope. She arrived at the beginning of the path ahead of Shino and raised her arms in triumph. "I win!"

As he drew up beside her, he favored her with another expressionless face. "I was unaware it was a competition."

She pffted at him. "You feed me sweets and tea and don't expect a little frivolousness? Besides, I never get to win anything involving speed with Lee on my team." Aside from Naruto, Lee was the fastest of their generation.

"I am familiar with the trials and tribulations of having an exceptionally swift teammate." His tone was commiserating.

Spinning around, she walked backward so she could watch his face as she threw down a social gauntlet. "Lee could kick Kiba's ass in a race."

Shino nodded. "Which is no doubt the reason Kiba has never challenged him to one."

It pleased her that he didn't rise to her bait.

"You let me win, didn't you?"

After looking at her for a long moment, he shrugged. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, and I felt it would be mortifying to try and fail to defeat you as well as imprudent to possibly succeed."

She had heard from Neji, who had heard from Hinata, what Shino had done during the invasion that had coincided with the finals of their first chūnin exams years ago. In the middle of the chaos that Konoha had become, Shino had taken off after his would-be opponent, who had forfeited for tactical reasons. The young heir's competitive streak was so strong, he'd nearly died just to prove to himself he would have been victorious in the first round. That such a man would let anyone else win for any reason was astounding.

Unsure how she felt about that or the sense of anticipation that rivaled the sugar in her stomach, she turned around and fell into step beside him. "Tea was great, by the way. Thanks."

"It was nothing."

That made her laugh. "It was definitely _not_ nothing, Shino." Deciding to push the envelope again, she slipped her arm through his and felt him significantly stiffen, so she loosened her hold, noting his arm was thinner than she'd imagined. "I thought things were going well, but if this makes you uncomfortable or there's some clan thing-"

"It is not that."

When he didn't elaborate, she gave his captured arm a tug. "Then what is it?"

His chin lifted to indicate the road ahead of them. "We are approaching the market area. Despite my...altered appearance, I am still clearly an Aburame. It is...uncommon for Aburames to be seen as so familiar with others." A frown tugged at his lips. "It could cause a stir."

She didn't get it. They were both young, fit, single, and looking great. Why should there be a problem? "Will it embarrass you?"

"No." It was the most emphatic she'd ever heard him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." This time, his voice was softer, with the slightest tremor to it that caused her heart to skip a beat.

She gave his arm a squeeze. "Then let's cause a stir."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

The reason I say Shino has a full lower lip is because of the little lines Kishimoto uses to define the lips of some of his characters. The two-page color illustration of the Rookies before the war, from chapter 515, is the one I'm basing my assumption on. The very effeminate Sai has an extra line above and below his mouth line, suggesting full lips, while Shino has one beneath his mouth, which suggests a full lower lip. These lines are very consistent and can be seen throughout the series.

Although I do my best not to insert any cultural references into the Narutoverse that shouldn't exist, since it's not our Earth, there was no getting around the Tang suit (named for the Tang Dynasty of China it originated from). It's what I wanted him to be wearing, and there's no other word I could find for it. Ah well!

In pre-Pein Konoha, the Inuzukas lived on the north side of Konoha and the Aburames to the south. So I kept those the same for this.

Shōji = sliding doors and windows made of wooden frames covered by (usually rice) paper

Tatami = mats made from the folded stalks of rice and soft rush, a traditional Japanese floor covering that are approximately 3' by 6' each

According to Narutopedia, the third _Naruto_ databook says Tenten loves to investigate, so I figured she would guess something was going on at the teashop pretty quickly.

FOOD DETAILS

Oolong = withered tea leaves that are then rolled or twisted, the variety of nuances and oxidation results in many favors; originating in China

Higashi = pressed sugar treat usually served with tea

Sencha = unroasted, unground green tea made from fresh dried tea leaves and originating in Japan


	3. Chapter 3

SPOILERS: _Naruto_ chapter 559, beyond the current _Naruto Shipp_ū_den _(episode 239).

NOTES: For my entry into the deviantart ShinoxTentenFC's ShinoTenten 100 Themes contest, I picked the theme "33%." A stroll through the market and onto the park—what could go wrong?

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>TAKING CHANCES<p>

Chapter 3

Still buzzing a bit from tea and sweets and feeling fine in her best outfit, Tenten had to consciously keep herself from preening as she walked arm-in-arm with Shino along the bustling main shopping street of Konoha. As they passed through the crowd, she caught snatches of conversation.

Some of it was pleasing. _"Who are _those_ two?" "Isn't that Lord Shibi's son?" "Such a noble face he has." "Who is that lovely young woman with him?"_

Some of it was annoying. _"I've never seen _her_ before." "Perhaps they've had to look to a foreign land to find a potential bride for the Aburame heir?"_

Some of it made her want to hunt down the thoughtfully vicious idiot who'd spoken. _"She seems so comfortable with him. Does she not know what Aburames are?"_

That foolish soul was saved from her wrath by a familiar voice calling out. "Tenten! Shino! What has you out and about this fine day in such elegant garments?"

While Tenten resisted cringing at both the question and the booming voice of her teammate, a part of her couldn't help being impressed that Lee had recognized her, since he'd come from their right and Shino should have blocked her almost completely from view. She hadn't noticed Lee at all. If she had, she would have dragged Shino off before they'd been spotted. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to have Lee see her with Shino; rather, she was uneasy about what Lee might do to spoil the date in the way he and Neji had others.

When they turned to face Lee, Shino tucked his arm to his side, drawing her closer, though whether out of a sense of protection, possession, reassurance, or some combination of the three, she couldn't guess. "We have just had tea and were planning a stroll in the park before seeking lunch."

As simple as his one-track, training-obsessed mind seemed to others, Lee was not thick. Tenten could see him debating the appropriateness of her arm in Shino's and Shino's frank response. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when Lee smiled with a nod. "And after lunch? I'm on an errand for Master Gai. But perhaps I could join you later?"

At first, she'd thought Lee was planning on crashing their date, but she realized it was a surprisingly indirect inquiry about the extent of their time together when Shino shook his head. "I am afraid I shall not be available then. Following lunch, I was planning to see Tenten to her apartment then return home. Perhaps you two could meet after that?"

Lee made an exaggerated expression, as though he'd forgotten something, making his weak attempt at deception obvious to anyone with working eyes. "Oh, but I am scheduled to train with Neji after lunch!" Then he pinned Shino with a remarkably serious gaze, the transition from laughable to terrible being a talent she'd only ever seen in Lee and Master Gai. The challenge and threat from her teammate were palpable. "I trust you will take proper care of Team Gai's precious flower?"

The heir of the Aburames actually bowed to her commoner teammate. "I am honored by your trust and am well versed in the etiquette of horticulture." She was impressed that Shino had not responded to Lee's hostility with his own but had actually acknowledged and accommodated her teammate's concerns. It was another demonstration of that remarkable, Shino combination of strategic and sensitive.

Like flipping a switch, Lee was back to his affable self. "Excellent! Have a good time, you two—I must be off!" And with that, he strode briskly down the street, though she noted he had changed direction and was headed toward the Hyūga compound. If they spoiled her date, she'd use them for target practice!

"I am not some potted, hothouse plant to be handed off to some guy." Although she kept her volume down, there was no minimizing the anger in her voice. Where did guys get off acting like gals were property? She was a kunoichi, damn it, not some pampered princess!

With a small tug, Shino got them moving again toward the park. "While I appreciate Lee's sentiment, for I would feel the same about Hinata, it is ultimately unnecessary. Why? Because I have no doubt you are perfectly capable of putting any man in his place were you not treated properly."

She would have suspected him of patronizing her were it not for the sincerity of his voice and the confession that he'd also be protective of his kunoichi teammate. Still, she felt the need to be sure. "Such a silver tongue you have. You're not just saying that to soothe my ruffled feathers, are you?"

Quirking an eyebrow, he shrugging. "Do you still have access to the legendary Bashōsen?"

During the war, she had briefly had her hands on the most remarkable weapon she'd ever had the joy to wield. It allowed the user access to any of the basic elements at the cost of much chakra, and she'd utilized it to help subdue a fearsome, deadly enemy. Glancing away, she examined the nails of her free hand. "I'm not allowed to discuss it." It was as good as saying, "Yes" to another shinobi.

"Then anyone should be more concerned about placating _you_ rather than your teammates."

She looked quickly back at him with a frown. "So you were just trying to pacify me, not being honest?"

He halted, causing her to halt as well, then faced her fully. Had he been wearing his protective headband, his eyebrows would have been lost beneath it, they were raised so high with confusion. "Between this being our inaugural social outing and your possible access to the Bashōsen, why would you assume I was only doing one or the other?" When she didn't respond, his brow returned to normal as he pulled his free hand from his pocket and placed it over the one she had on his arm. For some reason, the simple gesture caused her heart rate to rise as his long fingers gently caressed the back of her hand. Belatedly, she realized it was the first time he'd initiated contact. "No matter how much we may have to deceive others as shinobi, healthy relationships require honesty and trust. It is in my own best interest to never be mendacious with you. I have always admired your skills, and as capable as your teammates are, none of their techniques would ever be as effective against me as one blast of wind from that fan. Why would I want someone with that kind of power, and whom I hope to have tea with again, unhappy with me?"

Under the thrall of his earnest words, she'd become so focused on the moment that she'd lost track of the world around them. Slowly the sounds and sights and smells of the crowd filtered into her senses. Feeling the need to share something equally important, she gave him a grin. "It's one of the qualities I appreciate most about you, that you can stand up to both of my teammates."

Releasing her hand, he put his back in its pocket with a sigh. "And here I had thought you had agreed to tea with me because of my looks."

She could feel her cheeks color as she sputtered. "It's not that I don't think you're good-looking, too. I just..." Then she noticed the quirk at the corner of his mouth and realized he was teasing her. "You are not funny!"

He nodded as he headed once more in the direction of the park. "I came to that conclusion long ago. Why? Because outside of my family, only Kiba and Hinata and Akamaru laugh at my jokes."

She snorted at that before breaking into full-blown laughter, not caring that she was drawing even more attention from the people they passed. When she occasionally caught someone smiling in their direction, she'd smile back at them with the same greedy abandon as a kid with candy. It was a bit of a rush to be such a center of attention after years of being "that girl with the hair buns" or "the weapons chick," and there was something extra nice about having people smiling at Shino, since she guessed it wasn't something that happened to him often in public.

Before the attack that had leveled most of their village, parks had come in two types. The first were little nooks in neighborhoods ranging from a block with playground equipment to an eighth of a block with a few trees and a bench. The second, larger type, were usually on marginal bits of land no clan had wanted, like those near the power plant or sewage treatment plant, along especially steep slopes, or in areas that flooded in spring. The devastation had changed all that, and while little parks were beginning to sprout here and there, the city planners had decided Konoha deserved a proper, intentionally planned park like those in larger, non-shinobi towns.

After a multi-day, full-council meeting about rezoning properties of lost clans and other complications that were beyond her pay grade, a portion of land south of the main central road had been set aside for a park and new monuments. It was one of the few places in their village hidden in the leaves that had full-grown trees. She had been on assignment when Naruto had joined with the demon sealed inside him in order to carry the trees into Konoha and help them be planted. Apparently it had been quite the sight.

The path they entered the park on was guarded by two massive trees of the variety and size that had once been common in their village. The pebbled path was lined with patches of lush shrubs and blooming flowers, with an occasional opening into larger, grassy areas where children played and some people enjoyed early lunches in the dappled shade of shorter, decorative trees. Although the park was not as massive as some you'd find in the capital, the winding paths made a full, strolling circuit of the park take the better part of an hour.

They weren't five minutes past the path-keeper trees when that little, creeping feeling she got when under observation swept over her.

The tension in Shino's arm altered her as he responded to her unspoken agitation. "So you have noticed, too."

"That my teammates can be completely irrational idiots when it comes to personal matters? Yes, I've been aware of that for a while." She glanced up at him. "It is them, isn't it? That felt like byakugan." The Hyūgas' special ocular technique had a particular, chilling sensation to it, like walking past the entrance of a cold cave on a warm day.

Shino nodded. "As much as it might irritate you, like my grandmother, their behavior is ultimately understandable. Why? Because feelings are seldom rational, so it is to be expected that people behave irrationally in regard to those they care about." He placed his free hand on hers. "I am content with the situation so long as they do not actively attempt to interfere, but if you would prefer to confront them..."

With a sigh, she shook her head and rested it against his arm, which may or may not have prompted him to soothingly brush his fingertips across the back of her hand. Would she get used to someone so sensible? And if she did, would it negatively impact her ability to deal with those who weren't? "You're right. We didn't spoil your grandma's fun, so we might as well let them be."

"A third option will be presenting itself shortly." There was something that might have been mirth in his voice.

She lifted her head to look at him, but his expression revealed nothing. "Huh?"

As they rounded a particularly verdant corner, Shino tugged her to the side so they wouldn't run into Kiba and his massive, canine companion, Akamaru. Shino's teammate came to a halt, so they did, too.

Kiba made a big deal of looking them up and down, then a grin broke across his tan, tattooed face. "Damn! Aren't you two looking fine? Have you always been this hot, Tenten?"

She caught a barely audible noise from Shino, a cross between a growl and a huff. His teammate's acute sense of hearing apparently picked it up, because Kiba grinned even harder.

"Nice to see you, too, Kiba." Her pert response let him know he was pushing his luck, and the dog master laughingly winced, hand against his chest as though he'd been pierced by a kunai.

"Kiba, I have a request to make of you." The formality of Shino's tone caused both of them to focus on him. "We are being followed."

A wicked gleam glinted in Kiba's feral, slitted eyes. "Yeah, I smell 'em."

"Would you be so kind as to take care of them for me?" The cool, aristocratically detached quality of Shino's words reminded her of a prince in a movie she'd seen as he'd ordered the assassination of his cousin's family with the same, arrogant blandness as he did his tea. It made her shiver, and Shino's hand absently rubbed hers as though to warm it.

Kiba's grin grew vicious as he talked to his dog. "Feel like having some fun with Mr. Spandex and Sir Stuffy-Ass?" After an affirmative bark from Akamaru, Kiba nodded. "You can count on us."

Shino offered his teammate a regal nod. "I would appreciate it."

"Pfft! After all this time, I don't want your date spoiled any more than you do." With a wave, Kiba jogged off the way they'd come, his dog trotting contentedly at his side. "Have fun."

Tenten couldn't help latching onto Kiba's mention of "all this time," but she chose to let it go for a bit and address another issue as they resumed their stroll. "Mr. Spandex and Sir Stuffy-Ass? Should I ask what my nickname is?"

"Miss Sassy Pants. He tends toward alliteration within teams."

It took a certain level of crazy to be a shinobi in the first place, so eccentricities were hardly unusual. "At least mine and Lee's aren't too bad."

"While I owe much of my diminished tendency toward grudges to the influence of Kiba's remarkable ability to let go of past grievances, as great as his capacity to forgive may be, he does not forget." Shino's fingers stilled against her hand. "Despite Neji's personal progress since our first chūnin exams, neither Kiba nor I shall ever forget that he nearly, willfully killed Hinata. Kiba had the advantage of working with him shortly after the invasion. Their shared trials in the attempt to retrieve Sasuke from the clutches of Oto went a long way toward mending that particular fence. I feel a modestly offensive nickname is preferable to the deep enmity I had to overcome."

Teammates were usually close. As her own team had proven more than once with her other dates, compatibility between shinobi's teams was often as important as compatibility between love interests, themselves. So it was with some concern that she asked, "You hated Neji?"

Shino's full lower lip thinned as it tugged down in a frown. "He made it very easy at the time, but Kiba and Hinata and my father helped me grow beyond that." He turned his head away from her, as though unwilling to fully face her with his admission. "Ultimately, it is unprofessional to let personal resentment affect working relationships, and my enmity upset Hinata and Akamaru."

Hinata, she got, but... "Akamaru?"

Returning what she felt was his gaze to her, he gave her a nod. "Dogs are very sensitive to those around them. Akamaru would get anxious when he felt indifference from Kiba yet deep animosity from me whenever we dealt with Neji." He shrugged. "It was a difficult, humbling process to accept that duty and the needs of others took precedence over such intense emotions, that my feelings were self-defeating and detrimental, no matter how justifiable." His eyebrows gave a thoughtful quirk. "Indirectly, I owe Neji for the development of my maturity in that regard...though I would appreciate it if you would not share that insight with him."

She was amazed that he was open about something so personal and potentially damaging to their relationship. It flew in the face of the reclusive secretiveness that most considered a hallmark of Aburames, yet it was completely in line with the honesty he'd earlier insisted was a vital component of their date. With the mantle of seriousness once more settling across her shoulders, she shrugged. "I don't see why he needs to know." Although she loved and admired her teammates, she was astutely aware of their flaws. As much improvement as Neji had made over the years, he still tended toward an overblown sense of people needing to be kept in their place and his own self-worth. "I believe it's my turn to ask a personal preference question."

"By all means."

Taking a deep breath, she decided to push the envelope again; it was a hallmark of her master's training, after all. "Since you asked me about my favorite weapon, I thought I'd ask you about your favorite bug."

He favored her with what she thought was his gaze, one of his supple eyebrows arched in what could be curiosity or apprehension, she wasn't sure. "Do you mean a type of insect or a specific individual?"

If he was going to mimic her, how could she not mimic him? "Both, if you don't mind."

They walked in silence for a few strides, making her wonder if no one had ever asked him the question before. At last he nodded, apparently to himself. "I can not say I have a favorite type of insect, not even kikai. Each variety has a function in the world, whether we appreciate that function or not. Beauty, efficiency, strength, endurance, resilience, agility, speed...most insects excel at something and are admirable for those attributes. Ants, for example, are capable of carrying 10 to 100 times their own weight, depending on the breed." Releasing her hand, he held his out and a butterfly landed like a pet bird on his outstretched finger. He brought it closer so she could better appreciate its brilliant orange and black wings. "Despite their apparent fragility, certain types of butterflies travel across continents and oceans over the course of their life cycle." With gentle care, he transferred the butterfly to the knuckles of her hand that held his arm. She could barely feel the touch and weight of its tiny legs against her skin. "As for a specific insect, I would have to say the first female kikai that was truly my own."

Pulling her gaze from the beautiful little miracle of nature on her knuckles, she looked up at him. "What do you mean, 'your own'?" Weren't they all his?

Placing his free hand in a pocket, his gaze seemed to focus on the path. "Kikai are passed down from parent to child. As their name implies, kikai are very destructive and could easily kill an infant." Although his voice was as calm as ever, she sensed a slight tension about him. "The kikai of the child remain a part of the parent's swarm until the child can control them. After that, the child begins to breed a swarm of his or her own, and it all begins with a single female."

Was that why Aburames always seemed so calm, because they'd already survived something so scary? "When does that usually happen?"

He shrugged. "It varies. I was five."

She could barely hit a tree with a shuriken at five, and he had already mastered the beginnings of a powerful hidden technique by then? Given how quickly some bugs bred, if he'd started when he was five... "How many do you have now?"

"I do not know."

"You don't know?" How could he not know?

Glancing away, he shrugged again. "I stopped counting when they reached a hundred thousand."

Even though he was showing more signs of discomfort over the topic, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "When was that?"

"Just after I turned eleven."

"That's amazing," she murmured in awe.

At last his apparent gaze returned to her, his brow furrowed as though in deep thought. "Most people would find it disturbing."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Would you have invited 'most people' to tea?" It wasn't that she didn't find the nature of the Aburames hidden techniques scary, but she had an innate fondness for things that were scary yet powerful and remarkable. She was capable of admiring and appreciating the deadly and the frightful as the objects they were, being able to separate form from function. After all, she'd made grown men wet their pants just for drawing out her scythe, yet it was one of her favorite weapons because of the quality of its construction and effectiveness. The smooth surface of the wood was a pleasure to touch, and the force she could get from its top-heavy balance made using it almost like dancing.

His frown softened into a wry grin. "You have a point."

With a showy rotation of her free hand, she withdrew several senbon she'd hidden in the seams of her cheongsam. "I usually have more than one."

That made him smile outright, a real smile with a hint of straight, white teeth. "I shall try to keep that in mind."

Since he seemed to have finally relaxed about the subject, she decided to continue pursuing it. "But if you aren't aware of them as individuals, how do you control them?"

"It is difficult to explain." The butterfly finally drifted off, and they both watched its wandering flight. "It is like how, when you use an elemental technique, you do not sense every drop of water or every grain of sand. Instead, you manipulate the whole or sections as needed."

Although she had yet to find her elemental affinity, let alone master any techniques, her experience with the Bashōsen helped her to understand. "It seems like a lot for a kid to handle." When she was eleven, she had worried about being too tall to ever have a boyfriend, figuring out the best way to sharpen a kunai, and who her genin master would be. "Did it ever scare you that there were so many you couldn't count them all?"

He shook his head. "In many ways, it was liberating. Not only is it a landmark number for Aburames—a coming of age, if you will—but it also tends to coincide with the transition to thinking of them as an extension of yourself."

The butterfly had wafted back to them and landed on Shino's chest. They watched, Shino's chin tucked to his collarbone, as its proboscis tapped a toggle. Apparently determining Shino was not a flower, it flew away.

"That reminds me, where were you planning on taking me for lunch?"

Lifting his chin, he turned his face to her. "I am fond of Nagatani's." It was a high-end restaurant that specialized in yūdōfu and had been around for ages. It was also one of the first to reopen after the Pein attack. "But I am open to other options."

She had only been to Nagatani's once, to celebrate Neji becoming a jōnin. It had been so fancy and lovely, she'd always wanted to go back but had never had an excuse to justify the expense. "I'm good with Nagatani's. Are they on the same plot as before?" Many commercial venues had been relocated as city planners flexed their muscles in divvying up the nearly clean slate Konoha had become.

"They are now on the south side of the main road and further east."

The new location was closer to the Aburame compound. What must it be like to be able to influence others like that? Somehow the discount at her favorite weapons shop seemed paltry in comparison. "I've heard they added a little waterfall and stream to the park."

He nodded in response to her inclination to continue their walk. "Shall we find out?"

"Let's!"

There was, indeed, a waterfall and stream that ended in a pond dappled by the shade of trees and lined with reeds and cattails. She had to chuckle when Shino created a flying parade of dragonflies and other water-loving insects that caused a pair of boys playing at the edge of the pond to gape in wonder. Neither of the kids seemed to notice her or Shino, which made it all the more amusing as they egotistically began to theorize what they might have done to create such a sight.

As they continued their stroll, they came across the first shoulder-high panel of the stone monument that would list the names of those who had died in the war. They paid their respects to the shinobi they'd worked with as well as two of Shino's relatives. Her good mood was slightly dampened by the thought that, despite the individual names being no taller than the width of her thumb, there were still two panels that had yet to be completed and placed.

They stopped to admire a flower garden along one side of the path, as though to avoid the massive pair of trees that marked the inevitable end to their time in the park. After breathing in a deep breath of the flowers' sweet scent, she gave him a grin. "It's your turn to ask a question."

His hesitance made her all the more conscious of his question. "Since you have already learned of the reasoning behind my lack of romantic interest in Hinata, I believe it would be equitable for you to share what has discouraged you from attempting to pursue a relationship with either of yours. Lee is exceptionally gregarious, and Neji is..."

"Something else," she finished for him. When he stiffened at that, she gave his arm a reassuring pat. "I adore Lee, but his...enthusiasm never shuts off. Do you know he can walk and even fight while unconscious?"

Shino nodded, and in response to her curious look, he said, "I witnessed such an event during our first chūnin preliminary finals. It is a remarkable feat."

It surprised her that she hadn't been told, but the focus at the time had been on healing the potentially career-ending damage Lee had taken rather than sharing with her what she had missed after being KOed in the first few minutes of her own bout. She'd felt like crap when she'd woken up from such a sound defeat until she'd heard what had happened to Lee. That he'd been able to recover was nothing short of miraculous and had made her wonder if she could have overcome such a near-crippling setback. Was it any wonder he was so obsessed with fitness?

She sighed. "As remarkable as Lee can be, he doesn't make for good boyfriend material because it's like he's married to training. It would take a very special woman to put up with that, and I'm not her."

"And Neji?"

With a huff of amusement she gestured widely with her free arm. "I'd thought I was the luckiest girl in _all_ of Konoha when I ended up on his team." Making a serious face, she spoke melodramatically, mocking her childhood self. "He was genius and gorgeous, deep and mysterious and the most powerful in our year. _All_ the girls had crushes on him, even me." Lowering her free hand, she rested it on Shino's arm alongside her other one, idly noting how thick the coarse material was. "But he was also arrogant and cold and capable of intense cruelty. I hate to admit that I had initially agreed with the awful things he would say to Lee. Back then, I thought it was Neji's way of encouraging him. But it wasn't until his attitude change after Naruto beat him in the finals that I realized I'd been deceiving myself about that, letting his brilliance blind me to the darkness within him."

She looked up at Shino until she felt he'd met her gaze. "I didn't know...what he did to Hinata during the prelims. It wasn't until years later, when Hinata and I were on assignment together, and I saw the scar on her chest..." It had been a nasty little set of circles, darker than her other scars, as though freshly made. Glancing away she shook her head at the memory of how calmly Hinata had spoken of her cousin almost killing her because she was weaker than him, how she'd said it without the slightest hint of anger or fear but an eerie kind of affection, as though she treasured her near-death experience because it had helped Neji grow. Yeah, no matter how impressive and admirable, the Hyūgas were definitely messed up. "You, yourself, mentioned what a pain it would be to become involved with a Hyūga. Even if he's in the Branch family, there's so much drama in his life... Plus, because he doesn't want to pass on the legacy of the Cursed Seal, he doesn't want kids."

"But you do." Apparently realizing too late the romantic implications of what he'd said, Shino's cheeks became flushed. Given how careful he usually was, it pleased her that he seemed to be comfortable enough with her to not guard his words.

To lighten the mood, she laughed. "Nearly every orphan wishes they had family." Perhaps he didn't know, since the people he associated with the most were all clansmen. Once she was old enough to know what she'd lost at seven months of age, she had taken special interest in the infants and toddlers who came into the orphanage. Nothing brought out the girly girl in her more than babies. Her desire to give them the warmth and affection she'd longed for was equal to her desire to protect them as her parents had protected Konoha. "Although I'd never want a child of mine to become an orphan, the risk of that happening isn't worth denying myself the joys of having a family."

"My father says my mother felt the same way." He said it simply enough, but given how important his previous mention of his mother had been, she turned her full focus on him. There was a quiet stillness about him that was different from his tendency toward that while on missions. It was though he'd gone deep within himself to a secret stash of serenity. In response to her unspoken question, he explained. "There were complications during her second pregnancy..." So he had lost a chance at a sibling as well as his mother.

Giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, she murmured, "I'm so sorry." She had never known her parents, but she'd always figured it would have been even worse if she'd know them before she'd lost them.

Shino shook his head. "I was too young to really understand. It was my father who suffered. Despite his appreciation of my mother's family ambitions, he was never able to bring himself to remarry."

"He loved her that much." She hadn't intended to say something so audacious. Who was she to make such assumptions about the head of the Aburames?

Turning his head toward her, Shino's sense of calm acceptance surrounded them. Was this how he survived the revulsion of so many—knowing he had always been loved and wanted? "Since the day they first met."

Suddenly, she desperately wanted to recall when she'd first met Shino, but her mind blanked as he faced her fully and the air around them became charged with a distinctive intensity as he leaned closer. She could swear he was going to kiss her—right there, in the middle of the park, in broad daylight—and the earlier butterflies in her stomach returned in full force. Then her sugar-accelerated digestion decided to spoil the moment by giving off a very unladylike growl, causing her to turn red with embarrassment.

Shino's lips quirked in a poorly subdued grin, but his voice was thoughtful rather than taunting as he suggested, "Perhaps it is time to make our way to Nagatani's?"

She laughed. "Sure."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Bashōsen = Banana Palm Fan, one of the legendary weapons used during the war that was once in the possession of Kinkaku and Ginkaku

According to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks says Kiba's hobby is taking Akamaru for walks.

The reason I say Shino has a full lower lip is because of the little lines Kishimoto uses to define the lips of some of his characters. The two-page color illustration of the Rookies before the war, from chapter 515, is the one I'm basing my assumption on. The very effeminate Sai has an extra line above and below his mouth line, suggesting full lips, while Shino has one beneath his mouth, which suggests a full lower lip. These lines are very consistent and can be seen throughout the series.

In pre-Pein Konoha, the Inuzukas lived on the north side of Konoha and the Aburames to the south. So I kept those the same for this.

FOOD DETAILS

Yūdōfu = boiled tōfu

I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's supposed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOILERS: _Naruto_ chapter 559, beyond the current _Naruto Shipp_ū_den _(episode 239).

NOTES: For my entry into the deviantart ShinoxTentenFC's ShinoTenten 100 Themes contest, I picked the theme "33%." Time for lunch! And then...?

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>TAKING CHANCES<p>

Chapter 4

After their quiet stroll through the park, Shino was apparently disinterested in causing another stir along the main market street. He led them down the much less crowded road that bordered the southern side of the park. They talked about favorite places outside of Konoha—he enjoyed the biodiversity and mild, moist climate of Kawa, while she appreciated the bold, sweeping landscapes of Kaminari. Surprisingly, their favorite place inside their own borders was the same. She liked the town of Tani no Mon because of its hot springs and the shinobi-friendly inns that always had wonderfully fresh, seasonal foods; he liked it because of a particularly rare, spectacular beetle that lived in the surrounding woods and the views the town offered of summer meteor showers. Plus, one of his family's favorite teas was raised on the hillsides there.

Uniquely, the entrance to Nagatani's did not face the main road but a side road, instead. This provided less-bustling access for patrons as well as an option of sitting at a table with a view of the street or in a quieter, private room that faced a small, high-fenced garden.

The hostess bowed to them. "Which would you prefer?"

Excited just to be able to eat there again, Tenten didn't care. "I'm good with whatever you'd like."

After a moment's consideration she found unexpected, considering how exhaustively detailed his mission plans tended to be, Shino nodded in the direction of the booths, and their hostess led them to a room so newly furnished you could still see and smell the fresh greenness of the tatami mats. Unlike the teashop, with its antiquated ambiance, their room was a model of slick, modern elegance while still maintaining classical architectural elements. Designed for four, the table in the center of the room was perfectly square and polished so darkly as to make the grain of the wood almost impossible to discern. The heating element for the square basin in the center of the table was apparently built in, as opposed to the way it had been before, with the burner for the yūdōfu pot brought in along with the meal. Not only that, but the power line for the table and the lights were hidden in the ceiling and floor, whereas they had once used lanterns and what electric lighting they'd had came from visible cables.

The hostess pulled a pair of cushioned, legless chairs from the corner of the room and set them opposite each other, parallel to the garden and door. Not only did it give them both a view of the garden, but it was the most tactically prudent arrangement—no shinobi in their right mind would choose to have their back to a door or opening when other options existed. This suggested she knew they were ninja, which made sense given the Aburames' apparent connection to the place.

Tenten had eaten at a few restaurants with both tatami and an opening in the floor to put your legs, but it was still a somewhat novel experience. She was just settling in when the hostess asked, "Would you like to order drinks first?"

"Oolong and sencha," Shino murmured.

Tenten mentally patted herself on the back for having guessed his preference. "And water, please." She had almost reached her caffeine quota for the day.

For some reason, Shino's cheeks colored slightly. Was he embarrassed he hadn't asked her? "If it is all right with you, shall we order two of the chef's special? It is always very good."

The only time she'd ordered a chef's special anything was at her chūnin celebration dinner, and that had been because Master Gai had insisted. The idea of ordering such a thing was too extravagant for an orphan, even one with as much work as she had. Momentarily torn between the desire to try it and the thought of having a date pay for it, she reminded herself that Shino didn't seem to think anything of it. He didn't seem to be trying to impress her, either. Was that what it was like to be in a wealthy clan?

"Sure."

Picking up on her reticence, his brow puckered and his tone grew concerned. "If you would rather order something from the menu..."

She gave him a sunny smile. "Getting the special sounds wonderful."

Shino nodded and the hostess bowed. With a "thank you for your order" she left the room and slid the door closed.

Unlike the teashop, Nagatani's was bustling and had less-spacious rooms, so even though they were alone, the muffled conversations of others around them made it feel like they weren't as isolated. As lovely as the garden was, it fell more into the pleasing spectrum of enjoyable, as opposed to the awe-inspiring view they'd had at tea. They chatted briefly about the new décor and garden, then the hostess was back with another server to deliver their order. It was one of the advantages of yūdōfu and specials—minimal prep time.

The special involved a plethora of little side dishes and three distinctive broths to simmer the two different types of tōfu in. Like Shino's grandmother, the hostess gracefully arranged the dishes and, together with the other server, carefully lowered the customized, divided, square, metal pot into the basin. Then they bowed their way out.

There was almost too much to take in. The gorgeous, little, flower-shaped dish of tōfu scrambled with vegetables was one of the most delicious things she'd ever eaten, with each flavor standing out yet blending perfectly. Then there was the grilled tōfu on small, bamboo skewers, one block with a tangy-sweet miso paste and another with a bitter-sweet spinach and sesame paste. They were served upright, with the bottoms of the skewers stuck in a brown and red lacquered box filled with little glass beads that seemed to emulate grilling fish around a sandy campfire. Three different types of pickles, each in their own tiny bowl, shared a beautiful tray with an abstract design in gold across its surface.

Lifting the lid off a dainty, blue-green, ceramic cup, she discovered a peach-colored cube in a clear broth with a single mitsuba leaf on top and a tiny, whole shrimp, no bigger than her thumbnail, on top of that. Placing it in her mouth, it practically melted as the most delicate shrimp flavor blossomed across her taste buds. When she closed her eyes, she could practically see, hear, and smell the ocean.

"The shrimp tōfu is especially good today."

Opening her eyes, she blushed, having almost forgotten Shino in her culinary bliss. "Is that what that was?"

Nodding, he took a sip of his sencha. "My understanding is that it is exceptionally difficult to catch shrimp small enough that they can be ground thoroughly enough to maintain the smooth texture."

She enjoyed a scallop that had been ground and mixed with tōfu and heavens knew what else and served in its own shell. "I'm glad we went with the special."

"I am pleased you approve."

His cultured etiquette distracted her as he smoothly plucked a ring of tōfu- and vegetable-stuffed squid no bigger around than her thumb, dipped it in the accompanying sauce, and then slipped it into his mouth. Her momentary fascination with the glide of his broad, masculine jaw as he chewed caused her to blush and him to pause.

"Is everything all right?"

Suddenly, being into Shino seemed not only appealing but also unavoidable. He was a wealthy heir, refined, considerate, easy on the eyes, and had that awesome voice. How was it no girl had chased after him? Were the bugs and the hair and his knack for intimidation really so potent as to put off every gal in town? Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he wore his hood and high collar all the time, since it had kept him hidden until she'd gotten this chance. "Everything is great."

For some reason, he lowered his chopsticks and blushed back at her, which made her blush all the more. How could he do that just by looking at her when she couldn't even see his eyes? It was almost as though she could feel the touch of his focused interest in her, and the color on his cheeks was evidence enough it wasn't her imagination.

The quiet spell was broken by the soft bubbling of the yūdōfu pot reaching a simmer. "The tōfu's ready."

With a nod, he picked up his wire scoop and selected a semi-firm cube from the fish broth section, poured a bit of the heated dashi-soy sauce over it, and added a sprinkling of katsuo-bushi. "It is your turn to ask a question."

After debating which to try first, she chose a block from the chicken broth and added sesame and ponzu sauce. "You were the last one. You talked about Tani no Mon."

"Prior to that, I had asked you about your teammates."

"Yeah, but then you talked about your mom..." The food demanded her attention, again. She had picked a piece of silken tōfu, and it was softer and smoother than anything she'd ever eaten. On top of that, the flavor from the broth had perfectly permeated it and was enhanced by her condiments.

Was he smiling at her reaction to the food? "But you did not ask about that, so it does not count."

The childishness of his statement almost made her laugh. Then it dawned on her he might like being asked about himself, that maybe it didn't happen very often. "Okay. How normal is this?"

He paused, his scoop hovering above the chicken broth. "Do you mean an outing with a young lady or-?"

"The fancy clothes, the fancy tea shop, the fancy restaurant."

Selecting a silken tōfu block, he placed it in his bowl and poured a diminutive drizzle of ponzu sauce on it. "It is difficult to answer simply."

She fished a semi-firm block from the beef broth and added lots of shredded green onion to it. "Then don't answer it simply."

There was something pleasing about the way he would wait a moment to consider his words. It suggested a thoughtfulness she rarely experienced with others, and it blunted the sharpness of his ubiquitous pride. "In all honesty, I have only worn clothes this...fancy for very special occasions—graduations, funerals, weddings. So it is not normal in the context of everyday scenarios, but since this is not an everyday scenario, such attire could be considered normal, given the context."

Savoring the beefy, oniony goodness of her tōfu, she gestured for him to continue.

"As for the teashop, since it is owned by relatives, it is quite normal to visit when time permits, but that is not to say I and my family tend to visit similar establishments elsewhere." His long, beautiful fingers deftly manipulated his chopsticks to divide his tōfu into precisely even sections. After taking a bite, he continued. "In regard to social interactions, I was taught from childhood to do what was comfortable for others, so long as I was also comfortable. As I am seldom with those who would seek out such a teashop, it could be said it is not normal for me to frequent them."

His multifaceted answers could almost be interpreted as indecisive, yet she knew he was anything but. "And places like this?"

"That is even more complicated." Setting his chopsticks aside, he rested his hands on the table. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, as though he was confiding a secret or sharing something embarrassing. "Despite the fact that my family's influence is responsible for the lack of insect-borne illness within Konoha, the nature of Aburame hidden techniques is disturbing to many."

She had never known his family did that, but her astonishment was sidetracked by a supple flick of his fingers. When the movement ended, there was a kikai beetle perched on the tip of his right index finger. "No matter the larger role we play or the fact that kikai consume only chakra, not material goods, it is to be expected that shopkeepers, especially of eateries, would be leery of having Aburame patrons."

He was quiet for a moment. Then the crease between his brows deepened slightly and the kikai flew her way. Sensing this was no casual impulse on his part, she lifted her free hand, and the little bug landed on her finger much as the butterfly had landed on Shino's earlier. It was too small to touch, like a pet or a summoned animal, so all she could do was look at it. Twisting her hand this way and that, she examined it closely. One, on its own, seemed so helpless and innocuous. "It sucks that you help them but they don't want you."

The kikai returned to its master and slipped under the collar of his Tang suit. "It is vital to the survival of my clan that we not draw attention to such things. As much as our power is appreciated by the Hokage and Konoha's shinobi, it would be problematic if the civilians were discontent with us." Picking up his chopsticks, he went back to his meal. "With that in mind, we favor those establishments that are comfortable with our presence." He selected a beef-broth block and added a tiny bit of grated daikon and dash of dashi-soy. Apparently he preferred mild flavors. "So it is not that my family intentionally frequents fancy establishments but that, among the few we do frequent, this happens to be one. Actually, we do not eat out much, so as not to negatively impact the patronage of those places that welcome us. Although, if a favorite shop is having a poor month, we will intentionally visit to support their business."

The complexity of it all, how much of it was tied to people's discomfort with his clan's abilities, made the meal both more special and slightly less enjoyable. The only times she'd ever felt that sense of rejection had been when staying at certain inns. Many civilian innkeepers disliked having ninja as patrons because of the damaging and deadly trouble they could draw. But to deal with that in your own village? If the table hadn't been too wide, she would have reached for his hand. It didn't matter that he spoke of it tonelessly, as though it was no more remarkable than the changing of the seasons; dealing with that all the time had to hurt. She intentionally decided to lighten the mood.

"So you didn't bring me here just to impress me?" She added a titch of disappointment to her tone.

His hint of a smile was worth it. "To say that I did not would not be completely honest." After another sip of tea, he elaborated. "I could have taken you to several restaurants, but other, less fancy places had disadvantages. For example, Ichiraku's only has a booth, and I prefer we be able to face each other in a venue conducive to quiet conversation as we partake of our meal."

Despite his tendency to intentionally fade into the woodwork while on missions, she wouldn't have guessed he possessed a shy nature, let alone that he would vocalize it. But the almost audaciously honest words were belied by the soft uncertainty of his voice. As charmed as she was that he seemed worried about pleasing her, she didn't want to be a source of doubt for him. Dates were supposed to be fun, after all. "As a young lady on an outing with a young man, I must say, this is a _much_ better choice than Ichiraku's."

Ah! And there it was again! Another reticent, tooth-revealing smile drew her gaze back to that full lower lip of his. Then it hit her, the memory of the first time they'd met. She'd found him practicing with only marginal success in her favorite lane at the Academy's thrown-weapons range and offered him some pointers. It was clear he had been less than keen about learning from another student, and his struggles had frustrated him. How she'd tried not to laugh when he'd stuck out that lower lip in a pout! By the end of their session, he had improved and even thanked her with a bow and tone that had made her feel special.

As they worked their way through the meal, she asked him about all the other restaurants his family went to, assuring him each time that Nagatani's was the better choice. She was actually glad they hadn't gone to the dim sum place he'd mentioned, since her desire to have all her favorite dishes and try new things usually resulted in more food than she could eat. How embarrassing would it be to end up needing a doggy bag, especially with him paying for it?

By the time their zenzai was served, he had perked back up...well, as perky as Shino got, and the unfortunate reality of why he'd suggested Nagatani's was left behind them.

Once the meal was over, she felt a little glum, since it meant their date would soon be coming to an end. Then again, she was also a bit relieved that they'd gotten as far as they had without further interruption from her team, though that didn't keep her from giving the area a thorough visual scan as they left.

"I believe it is your turn to ask a question."

It wasn't, by her count, but she was finally ready to ask what had been weighing on her mind since their walk in the park. "I couldn't help noting Kiba's mention of 'after all this time' in reference to our date..."

Shino sighed. "Since you hadn't brought it up, I had hoped that had slipped past you."

"Yeah, well, being a ninja and all..." She playfully nudged his shoulder. "It's kind of flattering to know someone's been into you."

A frown tugged the corners of his mouth. "I am concerned you might not appreciate the relevant anecdote."

Was it her, or was he intentionally avoiding her gaze?

"You'll have to tell me sooner or later." If letting him know she was open to another date would get him to talk, she was fine with tossing him that information. "How bad could it be?" Maybe he'd peeped on her bathing or changing or something?

Sighing again, he straightened himself a bit. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Was he really following so closely in his father's footsteps? Her pulse picked up a notch.

In response to her nod, he continued. "Our meeting was no accident. I had been having difficulty with thrown weapons, and in an effort to enhance my social skills, my father had insisted I seek assistance from another student. It was difficult for me, acknowledging any martial lack on my part to anyone but myself, and I was disinclined to seek the aid of someone within my year." He spoke slightly faster than normal, as though he wanted to get his story out quickly and have the embarrassment end. "After observing the upperclassmen, I determined your aim was the best and spied on you until I was familiar with your habits. Then I waited at your preferred range in hopes you would share your knowledge with me as I had seen you do with others."

When his pause went on a little too long, she squeezed his arm and chuckled. "I remember how cutely determined you were, with your furrowed brow and grunts of effort." After mimicking his stiff-armed throw and huffs to let him know she wasn't upset with having been spied on, she felt him relax a little.

"At one point, you stood behind me..." His cheeks colored as his voice failed him.

She rubbed his arm, surreptitiously feeling up his firm bicep. "I stood behind you..."

Drawing in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, but his blush remained. "What you are doing now, what you did then...it is exceedingly rare for Aburames. You reached around me and took my hands..." Lifting his free one up, he examined it as though it was somehow miraculous. "You touched me without hesitation and aided me without condescension or reluctance or revulsion. I had never had an interest in girls until that moment, and even as I knew you must not have been aware of what I was, that your kindness toward me was not unique, my emotions had been irrevocably stirred." He rested his hand on hers, and she sandwiched his fingers between hers and rubbed to warm them. At last he turned his face her way, and his brow was twisted with worry. "I had chosen you and engineered our encounter with coldly calculated deliberation for purely selfish reasons. My intent had been to use you, but you..."

While her heart wrangled with the concept this fine specimen of a man had been into her since he was a preteen—no pressure or anything—she also worried about his anxiety over this revelation. Was he feeling guilty about being a brat at the age of bratiness? Compared to how she used to deride Lee like she was Neji's parrot, that was nothing. She decided to try to tug him closer to the present. "So why did you wait so long to ask me out?"

His brow slowly smoothed and his frown faded. "Lee is more amicable than I, and Neji is higher ranked and more attractive, if less masculine. You are openly affectionate with both. Until this last mission, during which I heard your conversations with Ino, I had had no way of knowing for certain you were not romantically interested in anyone. I had been waiting until I was confident there was a possibility you might respond positively to my invitation. Your reactions to our conversation led me to believe you might be favorably inclined."

She laughed to let him know she wasn't upset and because it was laughable that such a capable, wealthy, good-looking guy was intimidated by romance of all things. "You could have just asked."

"Had I asked before adequately assessing the situation, I would have risked a higher chance of creating an unfavorable impression and left myself more socially and emotionally vulnerable, having prematurely revealed my intentions toward you." Then again, with his father as an example, it kind of made sense he'd take the topic so seriously.

Noticing a familiar shop over his shoulder, she glanced around to find they were approaching her building. She had never successfully made it to the end of a date, and contemplating all that entailed made her feel both excited and awkward. Thank goodness she'd snagged a breath mint on the way out of Nagatani's to cover the lingering flavor of green onions! What had she been thinking eating those on a date?

Apparently he was similarly affected, since she could feel the building tension in his arm. A hush fell between them, and too soon, they were standing in front of her door. Letting his arm go, she turned to face him. "I had a really good time." Was that blushingly bashful voice really hers?

"As did I." Leaning closer, he spoke in a strained whisper. "May I-"

"Yes." She hadn't meant to cut him off, but excitement was soundly kicking awkward's ass. Reaching out, she grasped the edges of his overcoat and gently pulled him closer.

His kiss suited him perfectly—cautious, patient, and confident despite his evident inexperience. When his nose bumped hers, she briefly wondered if this was his first, but it didn't really matter because his cool lips were warming against hers with a quiet intensity that stirred her pulse and promised sublime rewards. Soon she felt the trembling of his fingers as he placed a hand lightly against her back then gradually increased the pressure in an unspoken request to draw closer, a request she happily granted. The concept that she could make the powerful heir of one of the top clans in Konoha tremble thrilled her to her toes.

Being closer threw off the angles required to keep their lips together, so she lifted her heels off the ground to give herself more height and reestablish the earlier balance. Then she felt his other hand against her back, though whether it was to offer support or because he wanted to touch her more, she didn't really care, since he was finally getting the hang of kissing. Yes, that lower lip was definitely nice to nibble on!

Letting her eyes drift close, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and admired their width. He stiffened for just a moment as she pressed against him before he fully embraced her. For some reason, the feeling of his arms around her, holding her with reverence and pleasure and an un-Aburameish lack of reserve, made her feel like the most coveted girl on the planet. Even if it wasn't true, she had never felt more wanted than in that moment—not as a reliable friend or loyal teammate or talented weapons specialist but as a woman—and it made all sorts of warm, fuzzy emotions happily percolate inside her.

Wanting more than warm fuzziness, she opened her mouth to his, but it wasn't until the third try that he accepted her invitation. When their tongues touched, they moaned in unison as the warmth transformed into heat. Then the world dissolved until all that mattered was where they touched and how it made them feel.

His upper hand slid into her hair, tangling his fingers in it as he caressed her scalp before gripping her head firmly in a possessive, commanding way that made her feel more desired than dominated. She soon became aware of his intent as he held her head still while tilting his own, eliminating the bumping nose problem and allowing them to deepen the kiss further. He let her tongue guide his, lingering in a slower, softer, more enticing imitation of her demanding movements, as though he was relishing each brush and glide or memorizing every nuance of her mouth. It astounded her how stimulating his gentle, careful responses were, making her feel satiated and hungry for more all at the same time.

At last, they had to separate for air, and they panted together. Apparently he was as breathless and witless as she was, because it had to have taken at least a full minute of staring at each other's blushing cheeks before Shino closed his kiss-swollen lips to swallow then ask, "Tenten, would you provide me the privilege of accompanying me on another outing?"

How could anyone with such a sexy voice say something so utterly adorable? She giggled then pressed another kiss to his obliging lips before lowering herself onto her heels. "One thing, first." She shifted her hands from his shoulders to his collar and began unbuttoning his Tang suit jacket.

"What are you doing?" Despite the nervous hitch in his voice, he didn't stop her.

"Before I get our hopes up by agreeing to a second date, there's something I need to know, for both our sakes." After the third toggle was freed, she spread his shirt apart to reveal another layer of clothing. There was no repressing her chuckle as the similarity between Aburame clothing and peeling onions came forcefully to mind. Quickly undoing the button that held his undergarment shut, she finally uncovered his skin and found it as creamy, smooth, and tempting as the unskimmed fat on a milk pail's surface.

She felt almost scandalous, touching such an important citizen of Konoha so intimately and without invitation, but she set that concern aside as she spread her fingers across the surface of his left pectoral. Distantly cognizant of his quickly indrawn breath, her first impressions were that his skin was almost impossibly soft and that it was significantly warmer than his fingers and lips. Then she felt what had prompted her into such an intrusive action. There, alongside his rising heartbeat, was the thrum of the hive that lived beneath his skin.

A part of her wanted to pull her hand away as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end in acknowledgment of the terrifying power the vibration represented, but she resisted that urge. Boxing up her fear and shoving it into the back of her mind, she tried to focus on the actual sensation that seemed to make his whole body subtly quiver. It was rather pleasant if you didn't think about its source. "Where are they?" There was no sense of individual movement within the vibration.

"I've ordered them aside."

She looked up to find his blush gone and his lips thinned into an almost-grimace.

"You can do that?" She wanted to brain herself for asking a question she already knew the answer to, and having done it with girlish, doe-eyed wonder no less. With a nervous chuckle, she shook her head. "Of course you can, but I don't want you to. If I'm going to like you for who you are, you have to be yourself."

With evident reluctance, he let go of her head to press her hand more firmly against his chest as he gave her a grimly determined nod and a furrowed brow. Then she felt them and saw them and heard them. The thrumming grew louder, and little, moving bumps began to appear beneath his flawless skin. It was, admittedly, very creepy, reminding her of a maggot-ridden body her team had come across when she was still a genin. But unlike the cold, stiff corpse, Shino was very much warm and alive, so she did her best to think of it as just part of who Shino was, like Lee's unusual eyes and Master Gai's eardrum-shattering voice.

She had almost tamped down the last vestiges of her cringe reflexes when a hole appeared in his skin beside her hand. There was no repressing her startled gasp as a few dozen kikai erupted from it. Shino shifted his fingers so the little black beetles could run across hers. Her initial reaction was to pull away, but he held her still. Then the most remarkable thing happened. The touch of the tiny legs grew soothing, sending sparks of pleasing warmth across her skin, and just as she began to suspect why, she glanced at his goggles. "Is this...?"

The hand against her back gave a comforting rub. "Just as my kikai can take chakra, so too can they give it."

Looking back at her hand, she tried to rectify the disturbing image of the insects crawling on her fingers with the flood of reassuring strength that was bathing them. "So this is..."

"They are giving you a taste of my chakra."

She wasn't even sure how it was possible, but my oh my, did that taste good! "Wow," was all she could manage to express how it felt. Shifting her hand, she allowed the kikai access to her palm and giggled. "How is it Aburames aren't constantly laughing? These little guys tickle!"

"Years of arduous practice."

Glancing up, she tried to determine if he was joking or not and decided he was. So she smiled and spread her palm against his chest once more, fingering the resealed spot the beetles had come from. "And how is it your skin is so perfect when it should be covered with scars?"

"That is an Aburame trade secret." That he didn't say "hidden technique" brought to mind all of the expensive, remarkable oils his family produced to bolster their wealth. Were his family oil merchants out of a need to preserve their skin because of their clan's abilities? Was that why he smelled so good and was so baby-soft and delightfully touchable? Did the Aburames have something that could help with the calluses on her hands?

"Tenten." The seriousness of his voice brought her out of her musings and caused her to meet what she was becoming confident was his gaze. "Would you be amenable to spending more time with me?"

For some reason, she found herself blushing again. With a nod, she smiled shyly. "Yes, Shino, I'd like to go on another date with you."

Although anyone further away than her probably wouldn't have noticed it, she felt his whole body relax in response to her words, though his brow was still creased slightly more than usual. "I must warn you, only 33 percent of non-arranged relationships with Aburame males succeed." With that whole chakra-sharing trick, she couldn't imagine why.

She knew he was talking about marriages. Her teammates and master were relentlessly serious, so his seriousness didn't faze her. While she considered mentioning the topic so soon to be putting the cart before the horse, she found she was not adverse to the prospect. Knowing he was only interested in a relationship with long-term potential, she wouldn't have accepted this first date if she had been apathetic about where it might lead.

Shifting his hand out of the way, she began buttoning up his shirt. There seemed to be resignation in the little huff of air he expelled as her fingers left his skin, so she gave him an encouraging smile. "Among kunoichi chūnin, only one in three manages to have a stable romantic relationship. The odds are even slimmer if they reach tokubetsu jōnin or jōnin, and even if they do, you know from Kiba's mother and your master's experiences how that can end." Kiba's father had been scared away by his spouse's strength, and Shino's master had been left alone and pregnant when her fiancé had been killed. "But only about one in three genin are kunoichi, and less than one in three genin become chūnin. Then there's surviving Master Gai and my team with your sanity intact." She shrugged as she traced the subtle pattern stitched into the material of his jacket, idly contemplating how the patient, enduring, unflamboyant strength of the ivy it emulated suited the man who wore it. "I figure I'm pretty good at beating the odds. And if today was a sample of what's to come..." There was no stopping the giddy grin that spread across her face. "It's more than worth taking the chance."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

According to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks says one of Shino's hobbies is bug collecting and he doesn't like strongly flavored foods. I figured yūdōfu should be right up his alley.

Tatami = mats made from the folded stalks of rice and soft rush, a traditional Japanese floor covering that are approximately 3' by 6' each

Although I do my best not to insert any cultural references into the Narutoverse that, with it being not our Earth, shouldn't exist, there was no getting around the Tang suit (named for the Tang Dynasty of China it originated from). It's what I wanted him to be wearing, and there's no other word I could find for it. Ah well!

According to Narutopedia, the third _Naruto_ databook says one of Tenten's favorite foods is Chinese, of which dim sum is a form.

The reason I say Shino has a full lower lip is because of the little lines Kishimoto uses to define the lips of some of his characters. The two-page color illustration of the Rookies before the war, from chapter 515, is the one I'm basing my assumption on. The very effeminate Sai has an extra line above and below his mouth line, suggesting full lips, while Shino has one beneath his mouth, which suggests a full lower lip. These lines are very consistent and can be seen throughout the series.

Aburame = oil woman  
>Since every clan seems to have a side business besides being shinobi, I figured the Aburames make oils, which was a source of wealth in the past and remains an essential commodity today.<p>

FOOD DETAILS

Oolong = withered tea leaves that are then rolled or twisted, the variety of nuances and oxidation results in many favors; originating in China

Sencha = unroasted, unground green tea made from fresh dried tea leaves and originating in Japan

Yūdōfu = boiled tōfu—I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's supposed to be.

Miso = fermented bean paste; a common, savory flavoring in Japan

Mitsuba = a somewhat bitter herb of the parsley family common to Japanese cuisine

Dashi = ubiquitous Japanese fish broth

Katsuo-bushi = grated or shaved dried bonito (a fish); it is an essential element of Japanese cooking and the basis, along with the seaweed konbu, for dashi

Ponzu = a small lime known outside of Japan as kalamansi; ponzu sauce mixes the juice with dashi, soy sauce, sweet sake, and katsuo-bushi

Daikon = a long, white radish that is a common element in Japanese cooking

Dim sum = a Chinese restaurant style usually involving carts of various small dishes the guests can choose from—It's so much fun; you should try it if you get the chance!

Zenzai = a thick porridge made of sweet azuki beans and usually served with mochi


End file.
